Un amor un poco inusual
by Ali-chan1234
Summary: esos simples objetos...esos simples objetos marcarían su destino, su muy inusual destino PD: D!powerpuff girls no nos pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR UN POCO INUSUAL**

 **CAPITULO 1: rompí la promesa...lo siento**

 **Siglo XIX**

Nos encontramos en las más recónditas profundidades del mar, en la hermosa ciudad perdida; Atlántida, específicamente en una de las "oficinas" principales, donde se podían apreciar a cuatro niños, tres niñas y 1 chico para ser específicos

\- Papá, ¿para qué nos llamaste?-pregunto una linda niña de cabellera pelirroja, portadora de unos hermosos pero extraños ojos rosas, se le podían calcular por lo menos unos 7 años

\- Las llame para anúnciales sobre; el compromiso de su hermano mayor; Ken, con la princesa Cassey…entre de seis días será la boda-comunico el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules, de unos 39 años de edad

\- ¿encerio te vas a casar?-pregunto una tierna niña de cabellera rubia, y ojos azul cielo

\- Si, Bubbles me voy a casar-dijo con una sonrisa el chico de unos 19 años, de cabellera negra y ojos negros

\- ¿¡nos vas a dejar solas!?-pregunto una linda niña de cabellera negra y ojos verde esmerada, curzada de brazos y mirando a su hermano mayor con seriedad

\- No, no las dejare solas-rio el chico de nombre; Ken

\- ¿no lo aras?-preguntaron al unísono, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien soltó una risita

\- No lo are-contesto mientras le alborotaba la cabellera a la rubia

\- Niñas-las llamo su padre, las tres chicas miraron a su padre y rey de ese inmenso mar, el rey Utonio-cuando vallan a la superficie…por favor no pierdan sus brazaletes-la tres niñitas respondieron con un "ok"-bueno ahora vallan a jugar a la superficie, ya saben; manténganse lejos de los barcos pesqueros-advirtió el hombre de cabellera negra

Las tres niñas volvieron a responder con un "ok" y salieron por una de las "ventanas" de la "oficina", haciendo una pequeña competencia para ver quién era la que llegaba antes a la superficie, obvio quien salio vencedora fue la morena quien cuando llego a la orilla del mar empezo a festejar su victoria, con su aleta verde siendo remplazada por dos piernas, asi que en todo su festejo se la paso saltando en unas piedras, siendo observada por las otras dos niñas, con un pequeño "short" de alga, cada una de su respectivo color; rosa, verde y celeste, como su "top" de un tono un poco más oscuro…

\- Calma ya tu festejo Buttercup, te caerás-le dijo cruzada de brazos la pequeña niña pelirroja

\- ¿puedo preguntar algo?-hablo la pequeña rubia, sentándose en la arena, sus hermanas mayores la miraron con una ceja en alto

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto cortante la niña de cabellera negra

\- Buttercup no seas grosera-la oji rosa se sentó al lado de la rubia-¿Qué nos quieres preguntar?

\- ¿Por qué papa se empeña tanto en que cuidemos los brazaletes?-la rubia miro a Blossom, quien se encogió de hombros

\- No lo sé ni me interesa-la morena se sentó enfrente sus hermanas

\- ¡Buttercup!-la pelirroja la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- ¿Qué?

La pelirroja suspiro y miro a su hermana pequeña quien la miro con esos ojos azules

\- No lo sé pero Deseguro lo descubriremos pronto-la pelirroja le sonrió, siendo correspondida por otra, solo que esta mostraba todos su dientes blancos

Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco más retirado de donde estaban las tres princesas, se podía apreciar a tres niños, siempre cerca de la orilla del mar….

\- No entiendo porque mamá nos dio esto, si a nosotros nos dan asco las niñas-comento un niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro, con un collar en la mano, con el "dije" de la piedra preciosa; esmeralda, la cual tenía forma de estrella, al niño se le calculaban unos 8 años…

\- Callate Butch, mamá sabe porque nos los dio-hablo un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

\- Tu no me callas rubia-Butch se cruzó de brazos, el pequeño niño rubio lo señalo e inflo sus pecosas mejillas, pero no dijo nada si no que se dirigió hasta donde estaba un pequeño niño pelirrojo, que recolectaba conchitas de mar

\- ¡Brick!-le grito casi en el oido el rubio, el pelirrojo dio un respingón y varias de las conchitas que estaban en sus manos salieron volando en dirección al cielo, para luego darse por vencidas y regresar al suelo, o algunas al cabello del niño, suspiro y miro a su hermano menor

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Butch me está molestando de nuevo!-acuso, el moreno le saco la lengua y sus manos formaron puños, los cuales hacían como si frotaran sus mejillas-¡vez!

\- Butch no molestes a Boomer-el pequeño niño se levantó de la arena y quito las concitas de su cabello pelirrojo, miro a sus hermanos con sus ojos extrañamente carmesís-mejor vamos a caminar por aquí

El pelirrojo camino cerca de la orilla del mar, siendo seguido por sus hermanos menores, quienes se empujaban de uno al otro, tratando de hacer caer al otro al agua, Butch salio vencedor por su fuerza bruta, tirando a Boomer al agua quien se levantó enojado del agua, con su ropa empapada, callo de nuevo a océano, salpicándoles agua a sus hermanos, Brick lo miro de reojo y abrió sus ojos como platos, el mar se llevaba a su hermanito al interior de él, pero él era de su misma edad, si entraba al mar sin tener la ayuda de un adulto no podria salir de ahi, y seria consumido por el mar, ¿Qué tal con ayuda de su hermano? Pues no se podía, serian igualmente absorbidos por el gran océano, sin más que se les ocurriera empezaron a gritar por ayuda, viendo como su hermanito trataba de salir del mar, pero era vuelto a ser atraído por este….

Mientras tanto con las tres princesitas

\- Y eso me dijo Peach-termino de contar la niña de ojos azules

\- Peach sí que necesita ayuda-rio la morena, a los pocos segundos los gritos de ayuda de los hermanos Him, llegaron a los oídos de la pelirroja, he de decir que los gritos de los dos niños no se apreciaban muy bien

\- Escóndanse-dijo la pelirroja, las tres niñas se escondieron tras unas rocas

\- Oye ¿de qué nos escondemos?-pregunto Buttercup, mirando de reojo a su hermana

\- De los humanos-respondió la pelirroja, a los pocos segundos pudieron ver a un Butch que pateaba la arena enojado y seguía gritando "¡nada bruto!"

\- Blossom estan en problemas-dijo la rubia, señalando al rubio que cada vez más se sumergía en el agua, ahora sin siquiera poder pararse ya que la fuerza del océano era mayor cada vez más adentro-Bloss-Bubbles empezo a mirar con miedo la escena de los niños

\- esta bien, vamos a ayudarlos-Buttercup la miro con ironía, una mirada rara de parte de una niña de su edad

\- ¿¡estás loca hermana!?

\- vamos-las dos chicas jalaron a su hermana del medio, adentrándose en el gran océano y hogar, sus aletas volvieron aparecer, se acercaron al rubio con un poquito de miedo, pero tenian que ayudarlo, aun si eso costaba revelar la existencia de su especie, el pequeño niño rubio cuando sintió los tres pares de manos sobre su cuerpo no pudo evitar llorar como magdalena y empezar a gritar, sus hermanos miraron los hermosos ojos de las tres niñas que eran lo único que sobresalía en este momento, pero cada vez que más se acercaban a la orilla se apreciaba más su rostro, los dos hermanos mayores se acercaron un poco a la orilla, viendo con un poco de miedo a las tres niñas que cada vez dejaban más a relucir su aleta, el pequeño rubio cuando ya se pudo poner de pie corrió a donde su hermano mayor, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun con su rostro encharcado por lagrimas

\- ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto el moreno, mirando con miedo a la "nueva" especie de criaturas

\- Son sirenas-respondió Brick, mirando a las tres niñas quien se sentaron en forma seiza* aun con sus atetas, cada una de esas aletas tenía el color favorito de sus poseedoras…

\- ¿nos conoces?-pregunto Bubbles, mirando al niño pelirrojo quien, colocaba su casaca* sobre el frio cuerpo del rubio quien aún lo abrazaba

\- Mi madre me conto de ustedes-respondió, mientras alborotaba el cabello de Boomer, para que aunque sea dejara de temblar de miedo, lo cual logro ya que el rubio dejo de temblar y soltó a su hermano para mirar a Butch, y por primera vez en toda su corta existencia lo abrazo casi asiendo caer al asustado niño

\- ¿su madre conoce nuestra especie?-pregunto la niña de ojos rosas

\- Me hablo de ustedes cuando me encontró leyendo sus historias, lo cual yo nunca creí….-dijo el niño

Deseguro es extraño ya que uno a esa edad cree en las hadas, sirenas, monstruos marinos y de más…

\- ….en cierta parte, ya que con las ilustraciones de los libros me daban ideas erróneas; como la de que eran unos monstruos que atraían a los hombre a su dolorosa y lenta muerte

\- Pues al parecer una vez en tu corta vida los libros te han mentido-dijo Butch, quien tenía su pequeño brazo alrededor del cuello del menor, quien ahora temblaba de frio no de miedo, y eso era obvio ya que sus dientes chocaban entre si

\- Bueno como forma de agradecimiento, les daré esto-Brick le extendió el collar a Blossom quien lo miro con sorpresa, el collar estaba compuesto por una fina cadena de oro, y un rubí en forma de corazón, como el de ella solo que el rubí tenia forma de triángulo y no era un collar sino un brazalete…

\- Eh…..no es necesario

\- Tómalo-el pelirrojo la miro con sus ojos carmesís, sus hermanos menores lo miraron atentos, para luego mirarse de reojo y buscar en su pantalón el collar, y se lo pasaron a su hermano mayor quien se los paso a las otras dos, el del rubio era un zafiro con forma de ovalo, parecido al brazalete de la rubia solo que el zafiro era una "X" algo raro pero era lindo, mientras que el de Buttercup era un rombo, el de Butch ya se dio a conocer su forma y que piedra preciosa era ¿no?-bueno espero que con eso demos a conocer nuestro agradecimiento-el pelirrojo les sonrió, , las tres niñas se miraron y se quitaron su brazalete, pasándoselos a Blossom, quien se lo entrego a Brick, este miro los tres brazaletes que reposaban en su mano-no es necesario

\- Tómalo-la pelirroja sonrió un poco burlona, el pequeño niño la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la burla que le asia su pequeña persona, pero no pudo evitar sonreír

\- Esperamos volverlas a ver algún día-hablo Butch, con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro

\- igual-las tres niñas sonrieron, para luego volver al mar, en dirección a la ciudad perdida y hogar, con los collares siendo llevados por la pelirroja, quien se debatía mentalmente ¿Cómo le diría a su padre lo de los brazaletes?...

* * *

Casaca: chaqueta que termina un poco mas arriba de las rodillas

Seiza: forma típica de sentarse en japón

pos bueno, aquí con una historia hecha por dos escritoras, Laura249 y yo Ali-chan1234, esperamos ambas que les aya gustado el cap, y bueno pues, besos por parte de ambas :3, nos leemos al rato...

(PD: perdón por eliminar "wordenlard"! :( pero no se me ocurrió nada para el siguiente cap...y bueno no quería dejar la historia en masivo retraso, sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOR UN POCO INUSUAL**

 **CAPITULO 2: Lo que me deparara el destino, ¿qué será?**

 **Siglo XIX**

Han pasado un par de años…9 años para ser exactos, en los cuales nuestros protagonistas han tenido unos muy grandes cambios, tanto en personalidad como en físico…

Nos encontramos en una de las "habitaciones" de la gran Atlántida, en la cual se encuentran nuestras tres protagonistas, hablando de un tema un poco interesante:

\- Sé que de mi parte esto sonara raro, pero opino que deberías de aceptar ser novia de Arthur-hablo la pelirroja, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las rocas con las cuales consistían las ruinas del gran castillo, con unos muy grades cambios físicos, y no solo físicos, tambien en carácter, se habia convertido en una chica un tanto seria, y tambien un poco mandona

\- No estoy muy segura, ademas…Arthur, no me atrae mucho-comento la rubia hermana, mirando a su hermana pelirroja, la rubia tambien tenía sus cambios, más en físicos que en carácter, seguía siendo la chica dulzona de siempre

\- Entonces no aceptes ser su novia, ¿Por qué ser novia de alguien a quien no amas?-comento la morena mientras se sentaba en una de las muchas ruinas, la morena tambien tenía sus cambios físicos, en su mayor parte, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo cuando niña

Uno de los sirvientes de su padre llego a la habitación, cortando la plática de las tres chicas que lo miraron, el sirviente espero el permiso para relatar el mensaje del padre de las tres chicas

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la hermana mayor, el sirviente la miro y prosiguió a relatar el mensaje

\- Su padre las ha mandado a llamar-relato el sirviente, despues de hacerlo se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a tres chicas dudosas

\- ¿Por qué no habrá mandado a llamar?-pregunto la morena a la pelirroja que la miro

\- No lo sé, pero pronto lo sabremos-respondió la pelirroja, antes de salir del lugar he ir a donde su padre, siendo seguida por sus hermanas

\- Hola mis niñas, les quiero presentar a los príncipes del mar Carabela*-dijo el hombre ya de más avanzada edad, detrás de su espalda salieron tres chicos-ellos son; Randy Ryee, Mike Ryee, Mitch Ryee-dijo mientras señalaba con la palma de la mano a cada nombrado, el primero era un castaño de ojos extrañamente naranjas, como su cola, con muy buenos atributos, el segundo un pelinegro con los ojos de un color hermoso; azul zafiro, como su cola, tambien como el primero con muy buenos atributos, y por ultimo un castaño de ojos extremadamente negros, con su cola de un color gris platinado, con un poco más de atributos que los otros dos-sé que no emos hablado al respecto, pero no solo se los quiero presentar como príncipes, si no tambien como sus esposos-finalizo con "broche de oro" el Rey Utonio

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, no podían armar una escena estando las visitas enfrente…bueno…supuestamente "prometidos", hablarían luego al respecto a solas con su padre… o mejor aún ¿Por qué no ahorita mismo? Blossom se acercó a su padre y le susurro;

\- _Padre, ¿podemos hablar a solas?_

\- _¿hablar sobre qué?-r_ espondió con una pregunta el padre de las tres chicas

\- _Cuando hablemos lo sabrá, padre-_ contesto la pelirroja- _¿hablaremos a solas?_ -el padre delas chicas hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, indicando que si

\- Príncipes, ¿Qué les parece si van a ver nuestra ciudad?-propuso el rey, los hermanos Ryee se miraron para luego asistir y salir del lugar, despues de que el rey los vio bastante lejos volteo a ver a sus hijas- ¿sobre qué quieren hablar?

\- Queremos saber el porqué de habernos comprometido con los príncipes Ryee-en vez de ser una respuesta, aprecia más una afirmación de parte de la morena

\- Es simple mi querida, princesa-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

\- ¿y se puede saber qué es?-pregunto la rubia, un poco molesta al ser comprometida con alguien que no conocía

\- No he visto que ustedes se aigan interesado en alguien, y estaba empezando a preguntarme si algún dia llegarían a entrelazar lazos matrimoniales con alguien-respondió

\- Debió consultarnos sobre esto, no llegar de la nada con tres chicos desconocidos para nosotras-comento Buttercup cruzada de brazos

\- Propongo algo-dijo Blossom, las tres personas en esa habitación la miraron con curiosidad

\- ¿qué propones?-pregunto Buttercup

\- Si en 2 años no nos llegamos a enamorar de alguien, ya sea aquí en el fondo del océano o en tierra firme, nos casaremos con los príncipes Ryee-dijo, sus hermanas la miraron con sorpresa, en cambio su padre sonrió un poco

\- 2 años…y medio-dijo para luego salir de la habitación, las tres chicas, ahora fueron las que lo miraron con sorpresa, ¿Cómo fue que acepto su propuesta? No tenía ni la menor idea

\- ¿eso fue un sí?-pregunto Bubbles

\- Supongo que si-dijo Buttercup

\- **_¿y medio? ¿Porque nos dio más tiempo?_** -la pelirroja miro con curiosidad por donde se habia ido su padre

\- ¿en qué piensas?-preguntaron sus hermanas

\- No es nada importante-mintió la pelirroja

\- …y… ¿A dónde iremos para descubrir a ese "alguien especial"?-pregunto de la nada la rubia

\- ¡Tierra firme! ¡Estoy cansada de tantas caras conocida!-sentencio la morena

\- Por mí no hay problema-dijo con felicidad la rubia de por fin volver a tierra-¿Bloss, qué opinas?

\- Está bien por mí-respondió a una pregunta que desconocía

\- ¡genial!-gritaron las dos chicas con emoción

\- ¿genial?-dijo ya saliendo del trance la pelirroja

\- ¡claro! ¿no estas feliz de que iremos a tierra?-pregunto la morena, la pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿a qué hora dijeron que irían a tierra?, pero no pudo cambiar de opción al ver la emoción de sus hermanas, suspiro y sonrió

La noche llego, las tres hermanas se encontraban en su habitación durmiendo pacíficamente sobre las ruinas del lugar…

 _Llegaron al gran castillo despues de su pequeña "aventura", las dos hermanas menores un poco… ¿felices? Pero la pelirroja con preocupación, ¿Cuáles serían las palabras correctas para explicarle lo sucedido con los brazaletes?, empezo a imaginarse su conversación con su padre, Deseguro habría gritos y regaños…_

\- _Padre, tengo que contarte algo muy importante-dijo la pelirroja asomándose a la "oficina" de su padre, junto a sus hermanas_

\- _¿Qué paso mis princesas?-pregunto el rey_

 _La pelirroja miro a sus hermanas que no podían articular palabra alguna, sabía que su obligación era responder, eso hizo, le conto a su padre sobre lo sucedido en tierra, lo de los ninos, que revelaron su existencia, los brazaletes, ¡todo! Con todo y efectos, despues del relato las tres niñas se abrazaron, esperando el regaño de su vida…el cual no llego_

\- _¿y nuestro castigo?-pregunto la morena, quien era un poco irónico que ella fuera la que preguntara al respecto sobre su castigo, ya que esa niña era la más castigada entre todos los residentes de Atlántica_

\- _No las castigare-dijo con calma el hombre, las tres niñas se desconcertaron con lo dicho ¿no? ¿Cómo qué no?_

\- _¿Qué?-preguntaron las tres, el padre de las niñas rio_

\- _No las castigare_

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque su madre me dijo que esos brazaletes las llevarían a su destino…un poco loco, pero ella nunca se equivoca-rio el hombre de cabellera negro, recordando a su difunta esposa, unas cantas lagrimas diminutas se asomaron por sus ojos al recordarla_

\- _¿destino?-las tres se miraron con confusión, ¿a qué se refería su padre?_

La mayor de las hermanas despertó de golpe, ¿a eso se refería su padre?, su cabeza se empezo a llenar de preguntas no dejándola dormir todo lo que quedaba de noche

La noche paso rápido para las hermanas menores, sin embargo para la mayor no paso tan rápido…a su "habitación" llego su padre que sin saludar o decir un "buenos días" pregunto

\- ¿ya decidieron?-pregunto, la mayor que tenía unas ligeras ojeras lo miro y pronuncio;

\- Tierra-dijo sin más, su padre asistió y salio de la habitación, las dos hermanas menores se encontraban notablemente emocionadas, en cambio la mayor no tanto, seguía con preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza

Un gran y hermoso pueblo se asentaba en tierra, siendo como una maravilla el castillo de la familia Him, gobernantes de ese pueblo, el cual no era muy pequeño, en el interior de este se podía presenciar una tipo…discusión entre hermanos

\- ¡¿Quién tomo mi casaca*?!-pregunto un rubio, el cual tenía unos muy notables cambios tanto en físico como en carácter, era obvio que ya no era un niño

\- ¡nadie tomo tu casaca!-exclamo un pelirrojo mientras tomaba su casaca rojo vino, el tambien tenía grandes cambios, tanto como en su físico, carácter y su posición en el castillo

\- ¡¿si "supuestamente" nadie tomo mi casaca, donde esta?!-pregunto el rubio mirando con un poco de odio a su hermano mayor, su mirada de odio se esfumo casi de inmediato al ver los ojos carmesís de su hermano, ese hombre le daba un poco de miedo, más que su difunto padre

\- ¡callate Boomer! ¡Intento desayunar en paz!-el grito de un moreno se escuchó desde abajo

\- ¡tú no me!...-su grito fue cortado por una prenda que impacto contra su rostro, cortecia de Brick, Boomer se retiró la prenda y la observo, era una casaca negra

\- Ponte esa y deja de gritar-dicho eso salio de la habitación el mayor, bajando las escaleras para desayunar junto a no su muy educado hermano del medio

\- ¿Cómo lograste que dejara de gritar?-pregunto Butch mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y lo mordía sin nada de sutileza, el cómo sus hermanos presentaba unos grandes cambios, pero mayormente en su físico, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo que cuando niño

\- Le arroje a la cara una de mis casacas-explico sin importancia el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la larga mesa, una doncella llego rápidamente con una bandeja, dejando la comida en la mesa, recibio un seco "gracias" de parte del pelirrojo y se retiró casi corriendo, ese joven era temido por casi todo el pueblo

Una carcajada salio de la boca del moreno, siendo remplazada por tos al casi atragantarse con el trozo de pan, una risita burlona Salio de los labios del pelirrojo

\- A eso se le llama karma-dijo el rubio quien bajaba las escaleras

\- Cierra la boca-dijo a duras penas el moreno, Boomer sonrió ladino, la doncella volvio y dejo la comida en la mesa

\- Gracias-dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, la doncella de sonrojo y salio de la habitación-y tú a mí no me callas

Brick miro de reojo a sus hermanos y con tranquilidad siguió comiendo, una doncella entro a la habitación, pero está un poco más madura que la anterior, el mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia y arqueo una ceja, se retiró el vaso que apenas tocaban sus labios y le pregunto

\- ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto con seriedad

\- Su madre los ha mandado a llamar, señoritos-comunico la doncella mientras se retiraba

\- ¿paja que no jamara?-pregunto con la boca llena el moreno

\- No hables con la boca llena-riño con asco el rubio, Butch lo miro y con burla abrió la boca dejando ver la comida masticada, Boomer hizo una mueca, Brick observo a su inmaduro hermano, rodo los ojos y se puso de pie, en dirección a la pieza de su madre, sus hermanos lo observaron unos segundo despues ya se encontraban persiguiéndolo y diciendo que los esperara

Brick fue el primero en llegar y sin esperar a sus hermanos llamo a la puerta, un "pase" se escuchó al otro lado, abrió la gran puerta de caoba y observo a su madre, una mujer ya de muy avanzada edad, de cabello casi blanco dejando atrás su tono rojizo, de ojos casi apagados azules, una sonrisa se dibujó en el arrugado rostro de la mujer y dio paso a sus hijos quienes se posaron enfrente de ella, Boomer fue el que rompio el no incomodo silencio con la siguiente pregunta;

\- Madre, ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?-pregunto el rubio, la madre de los trillizos lo miro y aun con su sonrisa dijo

\- Mis niños, como ya saben…su padre ya no está con nosotros…y yo ya no estoy en condiciones de seguir reinando, asi que he decidido…-fue cortada por Butch, quien dijo

\- ¡¿no me diga que pondrá a cargo del reino a Brick?!-dijo casi con terror el moreno, su madre la miro con un poco de enojo y asombro

Brick lo miro con enojo y le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro-Butch, guarda silencio-Butch lo miro de reojo con frialdad y Brick le regreso la misma mirada

\- …Butch-el moreno rompio el contacto visual con su hermano mayor y miro a su madre-sabes que él es el mayor, asi que me toca cederle el trono-dijo con voz apagada la mujer, Butch asistió, mirando el suelo, no porque él no reinaría, ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza reinar, sino porque habia cortado el "discurso" de su madre

\- Ya lo sé madre, prosigue, no volveré a interrumpir

\- Bien, como decia, he decidido que consigan a sus doncellas, la cual os acompañara por el resto de su vida, como ya os explique, Brick es el candidato al trono, pero eso no se refiere a que ustedes tambien no reinaran cierta parte del reino, asi que tendran que escoger necesariamente su reina, os daré un mínimo de… dos años, bien, ya os comunique, ahora, retomen su desayuno-dijo la reina con su voz apagada, mirando con una sonrisa a sus hijos, quienes se miraron entre ellos para luego salir de la habitación

\- ¿lazos matrimoniales? ¿es necesario tener una reina para reinar?-hablo Butch, asiendo resonar su grabe voz en las paredes del largo pasillo

\- Por lo que veo asi es-hablo Brick con seriedad

\- ¿Quiénes serán nuestras…"reinas"?-hablo Boomer mirando a su hermano mayor quien lo miro

\- …he estado pensando en alguien…pero dudo mucho que las volvamos a ver-rio mientras miraba a su hermano menor, quien lo miro con más curiosidad

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Quienes te han salvado la vida-rio con ironía el mayor, los menores se quedaron pensativos hasta que sus cerebros procesaron la información

\- _¿las sirenitas?_ -pregunto en un susurro el moreno, Brick asistió-¡no las volveremos a ver nunca!-hablo el moreno mirando para otro lado

\- Si las buscamos talvez, pero si nos quedamos aca, sentados cual planta lo dudo-hablo el pelirrojo

\- ¿las iremos a buscar? ¿no sirve que encontremos a alguien más aca?-propuso el moreno, Brick lo miro y bufo

\- Acéptalo Butch, tu tampoco has dejado de pensar en ellas, y para más, Deseguro ya no queda ninguna doncella aca sin haber sido "tuya"-dijo el pelirrojo

\- …está bien, ¡es cierto! ¡Todo lo que has dicho es malditamente cierto! ¡Hasta lo de las doncellas! Pero dime ¿Cómo carajo las piensas encontrar si son **_sirenas_**?, tienen cola de pez, ¿madre y el pueblo no crees que se espantaran o las trataran de cazar para quedárselas como trofeos?-hablo el moreno, Brick miro para un costado, su hermano tiene razon…son  sirenas, criaturas con cola de pez, no con piernas, cualquiera las trataría de cazar cual trofeo de caza, se alboroto el cabello de frustración

\- Encontrare una forma-dicho eso el pelirrojo cambio rumbo y entro a la biblioteca siendo seguido por las miradas de sus hermanos, cerró la puerta tras sí y busco la área de libros que años atrás no tocaba; criaturas mitológicas, ahí debía de encontrar algo, no se daría por vencido…por ahora, cayo la noche y con ella el pelirrojo, que no almorzó ni ceno, todo el dia casi solo con su café al lado, sus ojos se encontraban cansado de tanto leer, y sin encontrar nada, froto sus ojos y se puso de pie de una de las muchas sillas, salio de la biblioteca dejando atrás una pila de libros y tazas de café, unas vacías y otras casi acabadas, abrió la puerta y se encamino a su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a sus hermanos menores dormir, Boomer casi saliéndose de la cama, y Butch con unos ronquidos que despertarían a medio país, no le importaron los ronquidos y se arrojó a su cama, sin quitarse nada, miro el techo y por su cabeza paso el pensamiento

\- **_Que el destino decida lo mejor o lo peor para nosotros_** -dicho eso callo profundamente dormido…

* * *

Mar carabela: un mar inventado

Casaca: chaqueta que termina un poco más arriba de las rodillas

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **Patolome sama, hatsune midori y anima88**

Esperamos os haya gustado el cap de hoy, perdonad la tardanza, ¡os queremos mucho!, besos


	3. Capitulo 3: Despedida y desesperanza

**Siglo XIX**

 **Capítulo 3: despedida y desesperanza**

En un frondoso y verdoso bosque a las afueras de la aldea, se encontraban los jóvenes príncipes del pueblo, cada quien haciendo sus actividades, muy diferentes entre sí, el mayor estaba sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con la compañía de montañas compuestas por libros y hojas volantes de estos, los cuales tenían como tema sobre el mar, las sirenas, seres mitológicos, entre otros. Mientras tanto su hermano del medio practicaba arquería, usando como diana una manzana roja, la cual estaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor, quien miraba con terror la flecha que apuntaba su cabeza.

\- Butch… no creo que esto sea una buena idea –. hablo con nerviosismo el rubio.

\- Boomer, solo confía en mi ¿puedes? –. comento mientras acomodaba su flecha y cerraba uno de sus ojos para mejor enfoque a la roja manzana. - bien…la lanzare ahora… - el joven príncipe estaba dispuesto a soltar la flecha y elástico que estaban entre sus dedos.

\- ¡no Butch! ¡esa cosa me da terror! ¿Qué tal si me hace un hueco en la frente? Lo siento, pero le pido que su diana sea otra cosa –. sentenció el rubio mientras se quitaba la manzana de su cabeza y se dirigía hasta sus elementos de pintura, Butch al ya no tener enfocada su diana soltó de golpe aquella flecha, la cual se abrió paso entre las ramas de los arboles dando como blanco en un pequeño ruiseñor, el cual desde hace un tiempo estaba presumiendo su canto, el chico miro con sorpresa su pequeña matanza, miro mal a su hermano menor que estaba con una paleta de pintura y un pincel.

\- ¡no sea tan cobarde Boomer! ¡por su culpa mate a un ser inocente! –. grito mientras señala al difunto pajaro, Brick retiro su mirada de las libros ante los gritos de sus hermanos

\- ¿m-mi culpa? ¿¡sabes que ese ruiseñor hubiera sido yo!? – el rubio lo señalo de manera acusadora.

\- ¡no digas ridiculeces! Boomer por si no lo sabes ¡eres un persona no un pajaro!

\- ¡no me refiero a eso estúpido! ¡Me refiero a que yo hubiera sido el que hubiera muerto!... aunque me siento culpable por su muerte – el rubio miro culpable al pequeño animal.

\- Ah Boomer, como se nota que no tiene confianza en mí –. Butch se cruzó de brazos con el arco en manos.

\- ¿me harian el favor de guardar silencio? Estoy tratando de leer… ¡saben! Ustedes dos deberían de estarme ayudando a investigar, en vez de estar pendiendo el tiempo –. el hermano mayor los miro de forma seria, sus hermanos lo habian sacado de sus casillas con tanta pelea infantil.

\- ¿se nos alteró el hermano mayor? –. preguntó con son de burla el moreno

\- Deja de decir idioteces Butch, mejor vengan y escuchen esto –. ambos hermanos se acercaron un poco desconfiados al chico, el rubio tomo asiento al lado del joven pelirrojo, mirando con curiosidad el libro que sostenía el pelirrojo – bien, encontré esto…no sé si nos será de ayuda…pero se me hizo curioso -. Brick miro el libro en sus manos. Se aclaró su garganta, listo para empezar con la lectura del cuento La sirenita, el cuento que estaba libre de adaptaciones y demas cosas.

\- Que idiota, hubiera matado al príncipe, ¡eso hubiera hecho yo! Yo no daría mi vida por alguien que no me aprecia -. El joven príncipe de cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo una indignación ajena hacia la dichosa sirena.

\- Ya quiero ver como dice eso cuando este enamorado -. Se burló el menor del grupo.

\- Falso, yo nunca caería tan bajo como matarme para que otro viva –. Se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ofendido.

El mayor ignoro la absurda discusión de sus hermanos menores, las palabras de Boomer lo hizo reflexionar, ¿Por qué estaba tan atado al pensamiento de que podrían casarse con las chicas que salvaron a su rubio hermano? Esa oportunidad era nula, absolutamente. Froto su rostro con frustración, habia pasado casi toda una noche prohibiéndose dormir por aferrarse a una estupida y nula posibilidad, habia leído cada libro mitológico, sabía perfectamente las teorías que algunos países sacaban sobre las sirenas, sabian perfectamente como las veían en Asiria; las representaban con cuerpo de pez por Diodoro Sículo, supo que cuando esto lo decreto ofendió a la Venus, sabía perfectamente que gracias a esto se desato una historia llena de abandonamiento materno como paterno, suicidio, ira. Despues de esos sucesos dio origen a su morfología anfibia, la diosa Derceto era muy similar a la figura de Atargatis, la diosa siria con forma de sirena a la cual los peces le eran consagrados. Supo que la diosa fue adorada en templo en los que habian grandes estanques, y puesta como la deidad que gobernaba los mares.

Otras teorías de islas británicas, decían que las sirenas se observaban como el folclore británico de mala suerte, que las sirenas podían nadar libremente por agua dulce y llegar a los ríos y lagos con el fin de ahogar a sus víctimas, haciéndoles creer la muy dolorosa mentira de que se ahogaban, irónico, otras decían que las sirenas tenian la posibilidad de curar enfermedades. Las sirenas eran descritas por monstruos grandes de 600 metros.

En cambio, las escrituras chinas argumentaban que se trataban de criaturas maravillosas, hábiles y versátiles, y estaba mal visto que los pescadores quisieran capturarlas. Otras leyendas decían que las sirenas eran una especie cuyas lágrimas eran capaces de convertirse en perlas preciosas. Que eran capaces de tejer un fino y ligero material hermoso y trasparente. Contaban que los pescadores siempre trataban de capturarlas, pero el canto de ellas se los dificultaba.

Estaba tan aferrado a aquella esperanza de poder volver a ver aquellas doncellas que se castigó a sí mismo a aprenderse cada letra de cada libro que leyó, tanto que llego al punto de no saber que creer y dar fin a su cordura, ¡si seguía castigándose a sí mismo a una esperanza nula se volvería loco!.

Frunció su ceno al recalcarse nuevamente que habia estado perdiendo el tiempo en algo absurdo.

Su ensañamiento fue interrumpido gracias a sentir que lo zarandeaban violentamente y que repetían sucesivamente su nombre.

\- ¿¡que les ocurre!? -. Grito ya fastidiado mientras se levantaba de forma agresiva mientras se arreglaba sus ropas.

\- Creíamos que estaba muerto -. Se zafo el rubio.

\- Olvidando eso, dime Brick, ¿Qué investigaste?

\- Yo… no quiero hablar sobre eso, quiero descansar… me voy al castillo, ustedes deciden si venir conmigo o no -. Dicho eso les dio la vuelta, esta frustrado. Eso era evidente. Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente antes de seguir a su enojón hermano mayor.

Fueron recibidos por su madre, la cual tenía una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hijos, les quiero comunicar que una semana llegaran 3 princesas de un reino lejano, se quedaran por un largo lapso de tiempo aquí. Asi que les ruego que se lleven bien con ellas, y que las hagan sentir cómodas -. Comunico con su gastada voz, los tres príncipes simplemente contestaron con un cansado;

\- Si madre.

Se dirigieron en fila hasta su habitación, el pelirrojo se acostó en su cama dispuesto a tomar una siesta antes de hacer sus quehaceres en el reino. Mientras que sus hermanos peleaban nuevamente por algo absurdo, a lo cual el no tomo importancia.

* * *

 ** _Una semana despues_**

En las afueras de las ruinas de aquel castillo se podían apreciar toda la existencia de sirenas de esa zona, curiosas por saber si era cierto de que sus princesas abandonarían su pequeña región, si eran ciertos los rumores que surcaban la zona; abandonarían su puesto en la pequeña región para ir a la superficie, ¡la superficie!, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a ir a ese lugar. Por nada del mundo.

De entre las ruinas del lugar se hicieron presentes los gobernantes de la zona, los Utonium. El líder por ya veintinueve años, el hombre ya con muy evidentes rasgos de vejez se aclaró la garganta, con su oscura mirada sobre la gran multitud enfrente de él.

\- Creo que todos estamos reunidos aquí por una sola razón –. El hombre suspiró con cierto tono de tristeza. – ya sea porque se les fue dicho por rumores o por alguna invitación – el gran líder de su reino submarino los miro con seriedad, a lo cual los residentes se sintieron incomodos. - bueno, para evitar cualquier tipo de redundancia en mis palabras, les doy las gracias por haber apartado un poco de su tiempo para presenciar la partida de nuestras princesas al mundo terrestre –. Utonio miro a sus hijas, quienes le sonrieron con tristeza. – bien, parare con tanta palabrería, dejare que se despidan de ellas –. Se giró completamente para mirar a sus hijas, una mano jugo con el mojado cabello rubio de su hija menor, antes de desaparecer por las ruinas con un muy evidente aire de tristeza absoluta.

Rápidamente se acercaron los residentes, en busca de bombardear con preguntas a las tres chicas, quienes respondían amablemente a las cuantas preguntas que lograban escuchar, después de unos cortos minutos con la multitud, las tres chicas lograron escapar de esta.

\- Saben… si hubiera reflexionado mejor mi respuesta, hubiera preferido escoger la de quedarme –. Comentó la pelinegra mirando de forma culpable a sus hermanas.

\- Yo también, estaba tan emocionada en conocer un nuevo lugar…que ignoré el hecho de que abandonaríamos a padre… -. La pequeña rubia miro con tristeza los granos de arena que escapaban de su mano para volver nuevamente al suelo de manera lenta.

\- Ven, les dije que estarían aquí –. Se escuchó una voz masculina, causando que las chicas llevaran sus miradas hasta el propietario de esta, encontrando a un chico pelirrojo junto a otros dos más atrás de él.

\- ¡Que bueno! ¿enserio se tienen que machar? –. Preguntó un chico que respondía al nombre de Draco, de 23 años de edad, cabellera rubia y ojos grises, con su cola de tritón siendo adornada por escamas color verde musgo, piel blanca y cuerpo muy bien formado.

Un pesado bufido escapo de los labios de las tres chicas.

\- Si, Draco, si nos tenemos que marchar –. La pelinegra miro a su amigo sentarse al lado suyo.

\- ¿y por qué? –. El oji gris la miro con curiosidad

\- Porque... –. La joven adolecente busco ayuda con sus hermanas, la mayor trato de buscar alguna respuesta coherente, sin embargo, la menor se dejó llevar por lo nervios y grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡porque nuestro padre nos ha encargado un trabajo secreto que dura dos años y medio!

\- ¿un…trabajo? –. Pregunto un joven pelirrojo, de ojos azules y cuerpo un poco menos trabajado que el de su amigo rubio, pero también de la misma edad, aleta de color azul platinado y tez blanca.

\- Si, un trabajo –. Contesto de forma nerviosa la joven pellirroja.

\- Oh... bueno, saben que de mi parte siempre tendrán apoyo –. comento un oji naranja, de cabellera negra y tez blanca, de aleta gris y cuerpo bien formado.

\- Señoritas, el rey quiere hablar con ustedes –. Comentó una joven doncella de cabellera roja rizada y ojos verdes, las joviales princesas asintieron, se despidieron de los tres chicos antes de marchase y seguir a la sirvienta del lugar.

La joven las abandono después de unos minutos, dejándolas con su padre y hermano mayor, quienes comunicaron lo siguiente;

\- Chicas –. cerró sus ojos por unos breves segundos. – mis niñas –. el hombre las miro con tristeza evidente

\- Padre –. las tres adolescentes lo miraron de manera culpable.

\- Ya está arreglado el lugar en donde se hospedaran por estos dos años…y medio, hable con una muy vieja amiga mía y de su madre, ella acepto mi petición de dejarlas vivir con ella y sus hijos –. el padre de las tres chicas las observo asentir.

\- Señor, ya llegaron los tritones que escoltaran a nuestras princesas a tierra –. comunicó un chico de ojos cafés y cabellera castaña.

\- Bien…mis niñas, las extrañaré mucho, pero tengo que aceptar que necesitaran un esposo para poder gobernar, así que solo les deseo lo mejor… y por favor, protéjanse mutuamente –. las lágrimas de su progenitor amenazaban con salir y desaparecer entre el resto de agua salada, causándoles a sus hijas un nudo en el estómago, se sentían culpables, al marcharse ellas; se quedaría solo.

El mayor de sus hijos rápidamente declaro lo siguiente;

\- Padre, si lo deseas puedo quedarme contigo –. el joven rey coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombre de su viejo padre, quien le sonrió.

\- Ah… Ken, tú debes ir con tu esposa e hija, no puedo permitirme ser un estorbo con tu gobernación en el pueblo vecino.

\- No hay ningún problema con eso –. hablo una hermosa joven de cabellera naranja claro, hermosos ojos naranja y de aleta color salmón, con una pequeña niña entre sus manos.

\- Cassey... –. el hombre de cabellera casi blanquecina observo a la mujer enfrente de él.

\- Mi padrastro se puede encargar de nuestro pueblo durante esos años, mientras nosotros le hacemos compañía –.dijo aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ah… no saben cuánto apreciaría eso –. el anciano rey les sonrió de manera paternal, giro su mirada en dirección a sus niñas, se acercó a ellas y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Señor… -. el joven sirviente miro con la cabeza gacha a su rey, quien cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos.

\- Bien, escóltalas –. recibió como respuesta una reverencia.

\- Mis princesas, acompáñenme.

\- Espera un poco –. las tres chicas abrazaron fuertemente a su progenitor, el rey acepto con gusto dicho abrazo, ellas se separaron de su padre para abrazar a su hermano mayor, el cual lo acepto.

\- Cuídese niñas…

\- Lo haremos Ken –. las tres jóvenes se separaron de su hermano para mirar a la esposa de su hermana que les sonrió maternalmente, ellas devolvieron tal acción, se acercaron a ella y cada una le brindo un abrazo y una pequeña despedida a la pequeña niña de nombre Kuriko que estaba en los brazo de ella.

\- Bueno, nos vemos en dos años y medio –. las chicas siguieron a aquel joven quien las dejo en las manos de dos hombres, los cuales tomaron la molestia de escoltarlas hasta tierra firme.

\- Padre, sabes que si encuentran esposo en tierra ellas no podrán volver… ¿verdad? – el joven rey se acercó a su padre, quien asistió.

\- Lo se Ken, pero le prometí a tu madre no interponerme en los caminos que ustedes tomaran, pero estoy seguro que serán felices con quien ellas decidan formar su familia –. comento el hombre mientras miraba un punto inexistente entre el oscuro océano.

* * *

Hola, perdonen la tardanza por este capítulo, pero…um, pero en mi caso ocurrieron unos pequeños inconvenientes que me evitaron redactar este cap, y que a la vez le recordara a Laura sobre este. Pero bueno, quiero decirles que lo siento y tambien agradecerles a los que leen esta humilde historia, la cual es una colaboración.

Espero las acepten y lean esta pequeña nota:

Chicas: 24

Chicos: 25

Ken: 36

Utonio: 56

Laura - Agradezco el apoyo que mis queridos lectores le dan a la historia, ali y yo estamos muy agradecidas por ellos y estamos dispuestas a darle lo mejor de nosotras reflejado en el fic.

Ah, y tambien, de parte de ambas le decimos a maniaca que la extrañamos muchos y que la queremos igual de mucho XD

¡AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS! ewe

Reviews –respondidos por Laura-:

ANAFHLASCUESTAS: Actualizamos hoy y la próxima actualización será un miércoles

MANACO MUAJAJA: (es maniaca, no? XD)  
Oye conciencia, no seas tan cruel con el pobre maní salado :3. Nos alegra que te haya gustado, está hecho con mucho cariño. ¡CONCIENCIA! ¡DONDE ME MALTRATES MUCHO A MI MANÍ SALADO TE LA VERAS CONMIGO! Sé cruel, pero no exageres XD maní, habrá mucho BoomerxBubbles 7u7. Yo también quiero conocerte en persona TT^TT pero, algún día, y es todo un placer que nos leas uwu. Te amamos.  
MANIACA MUAJAJA: *el otro mensaje :v* Manicito salado, no te creas nada de lo que dice conciencia Y no creo que hayas sido capaz de firma el trato con el demonio... ha menos que, conciencia te haya tomado como marioneta y te haya hecho firmar.  
De hecho soy la mano derecha de tu conciencia y nos gusta torturar a Alex (- ¡ES UNA MENTIRA COCHINA! -Pd: ali), pero el ES MACHO XD.  
¿"FETETO, FETO"? No recuerdo nada XD y mucho menos recuerdo a algún pedófilo 0wo.  
Ja, ¡oye yo soy tocaya! ¡Y te ordeno que no le creas todo a conciencia! Y-Y QU-QUIEN T-TIENE SA-SARTE-NES POR-QUE NI CON-CONCIEN-CIA Y YO NO OuO la cabeza de Ali si está siendo liderada por un baboso XD *lo siento Alex pero es la verdad :v* (Alex: ¡NO SOY UN BABOSO BABOSA! :v) Oye Ali tú no eres nada despistada, fiuu para nada *nótese el sarcasmo :v* ^suspiro^ Ah el amor, el amor, si tan solo supieras todo lo que ha pasado 7u7 XD oie no, nosotras nos quitamos el sombrero ante tí *se quita el sombrero y le cae a Alex :v* (Alex: esta hija de su madre se la está ganando 7-7) bueno y el hecho de que nos leemos prontos XD nos demoramos mucho en actualizar, pero creemos esta vez si nos leeremos pronto. (nyejejeje te quiero ewe – Pd: ali)

Agradecimientos a: maniaca muajaja, Moly RQ, NightmareBlacky, Brends13, Nahisasuhias, loca-totalmente, Cutevyper, Arialice.


End file.
